


Lucky Lips

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [1]
Category: F-Troop
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same old song, with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Lips

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 91.
> 
>  
> 
> One more for the burgeoning F-troop Slash fandom. Thanks to [](http://vanillafluffy.livejournal.com/profile)[**vanillafluffy**](http://vanillafluffy.livejournal.com/) for pleasant and fast-acting beta. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 1, 2011

You know, Dobbs, you got some mighty pretty lips.”

He already knew that.

Back he when he was just a tyke, all of Mama’s friends would comment on his “adorable little pout.” One of them gave him a toy bugle and the first time he put it to his mouth, something magical happened.

Since then, everyone had a comment about his natural endowment.

Even the womenfolk of Fort Courage, including Wrangler Jane.

He’d just smile and say, “Thank you kindly, ma’am.”

Nope, Dobbs didn’t mind hearing about his lips at all.

Not until Sergeant O’Rouke said it.

That was different.  



End file.
